


Cement

by aam5ever



Series: Team Crazy Mad [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 21 pilots - Freeform, Driving, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael drive home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cement

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Tear in my Heart by 21 Pilots

"Ryan, I swear to Christ."

"What?"

Michael ran a hand over his drooping eyelids. "You really think that I'm the best at fighting games among the five of us?"

The older man nodded, switching into a different lane. "Dude, you're always winning those damn things."

The two were driving back from a weekend spent a state over. It was for a convention, and they were the ones free to do it with a select number of other Rooster Teeth employees. It was fun, yet exhausting. Although, it's not like that wasn't expected. Now it was the middle of the night, and Ryan had drank as many Diet Cokes as he could to make the drive back awake and alive. He was up and alert still.

Michael, however...

"Ugh, I can't wait until we get home." He stretched in the passenger seat. A yawn escaped his mouth, and Ryan chuckled.

"You sound tired." He pointed out. "Why don't you take a quick nap before we get home? It's not like I need you for directions or anything."

Even though he felt like he could nod off any moment now, Michael shook his head. "Nah, fuck that. We're almost home anyways." 

Ryan smirked. He accelerated a little once the lane wasn't as clogged. "Whatever you say." The driving was relatively relaxing throughout the trip. It was Ryan's turn to drive the way home, since Michael had the wheel to the convention. They sometimes got into heated arguments about anime or deep talks about childhood. The two left Texas friends and entered like soulmates.

They continued to drive, stars twinkling up above. The night was a clear dark blue sky, very few clouds here and there. Cars whizzed by, sometimes blaring music out of the cracked windows. Overhead, lights illuminated the highway. You could see them, yellow and bright, in the driver's ice blue eyes. Michael smiled... and that was the last conscious thought he had.

Michael's town came up soon. Ryan turned and continued on the road to his house. It was his job to get him home, anyways. 

He glanced over, and saw Michael's curls pressed into the car seat. His eyes were closed, and mouth slightly agape. "Michael?" There was no answer. "Couldn't last, now could you?" He grinned. Driving over a pothole, the car dropped slightly. The younger man made a noise before shifting a bit and settling back into a comfortable sleep.

As he came close to Michael's home, Ryan looked over once more. The least he could do was let the guy sleep, right? No need to rouse him just yet. 

He made a left turn, away from his passenger’s home. A new song came over the radio, presented by the announcer as something by 21 Pilots. “Whoever they are...” Ryan mumbled underneath his breath. He rolled the windows down, wind gently blowing through his hair. The sleeping lad's hair did so as well, but it didn't seem to bother him. 

You fell asleep in my... car I drove the whole time...  
But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine...

Ryan drifted to the right to avoid another pothole. Headlights shone bright in contrast to the darkness around, travelers passing each other for different reasons but the same purpose of getting place to place. 

I'm driving here I sit... cursing my government...  
For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement...

Ryan hummed to the song, finding it catchy. It played low, just enough for him to hear the cleverly thought out words. He didn't care if he'd only be driving for minutes more or into the morning. It was smooth, serene, and calming. Michael didn't move a muscle, and a grin spread across his face while he dreamt into oblivion. 

While he dreamt of Ryan.


End file.
